narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuSaku/Unofficial
Openings/Endings 'Part I' Ending *In Naruto Ending 12 - Parēdo (Parade), Sasuke was essentially known as the "fallen leaf" ninja when he left the village. Sakura is shown catching the falling leaf with Naruto walking away from her. It seems that Naruto is giving Sakura that leaf is a metaphor of bringing Sasuke back to her. Sakura then keeps the leaf with her until it turns into a green dust like glitter that eventually forms into a human resemblance. Reaching its hand out to Sakura, she tries to grab it but before she could do so, she wakes up in her room with a poster on the wall that says, "一生愛の人生よ (Isshō ai no jinsei yo)" ''meaning "Always a life of love" or "A life with love throughout". 'Part II' Opening *In Naruto Shippuden opening 9 - Lovers, Sakura is shown to shed a tear when the camera focuses onto Sasuke's image. *In Naruto Shippuden opening 12 - Moshimo, in the beginning of the song when Sakura turns around, a sing tear drops into a puddle of water that quickly reverts to be Sasuke's reflection. Ending *In Naruto Shippuden ending 10 - My Answer, in the last part of the ending, Sasuke (サスケ) and Sakura's (サクラ) name can be seen written under a drawing umbrella symbol. In Japan, this graffiti is known as "Umbrella of Togetherness". In Japan, sharing an umbrella is a sign of love. *In Naruto Shippuden ending 12 - For You, the young Sakura can be seen looking at the young Sasuke who walks past her. When the ending song shows Team 7 and the Sannin's sad past, it is shown that Sakura's saddest past was when Sasuke left the village. *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 14 - Utakata Hanabi (Transient Firework), Sakura is shown singing and walking on the beach. The lyrics of the song delivers Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. The Translated Lyrics: Utakata Hanabi (original and English translation lyrics) *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 - Kasukēdo (Cascade), Sakura and Hinata appear in the ending song with scenes of Naruto and Sasuke fighting. It is seem that Sakura appears for Sasuke and Hinata appears for Naruto. *In Naruto Shippuden ending 24 - Sayonara Memory (Goodbye Memory), Sakura can be seen holding a Sasuke doll near her cheek which looks similar to the Naruto manga cover in chapter 19. *In Naruto Shippuden ending 40 version 2, a panel of images of Sakura and Sasuke appear throughout the song to emphasize the development of their relationship, starting from their childhood to the moment Sasuke poked her forehead. '''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations' Ending *In Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Ending 1 - Dream Journey, they are the last of the original series characters to be seen together, standing back to back. * In Boruto: Naruto Next Generations ending 2 - Sayonara Moon Town, Fillers 'Part I' Search for Tsunade Arc Sakura decides to bring some ohagi for Sasuke and Naruto. After hearing that his older brother Itachi is looking for Naruto, Sasuke rushes to Naruto house in hopes of seeing his brother, but is instead met with Sakura. Sasuke asks for Naruto's location, to which Sakura replies that she did not know, as she had only just arrived. Land of Tea Arc In episode 104, when Team 7 are ambushed by enemy shinobi, Sakura uses herself as a human shield to protect their stubborn escort, Idate Morino and is hit by a kunai. Screaming in pain, a worried Sasuke quickly turns around to see if she was alright. Later when the team rests and hides in a cave, Idate decides to leave with Naruto. As they start to leave, Sakura begins to protest but she is stopped by Sasuke when he grabs her hand. In episode 105, when Sasuke and the enemy shinobi, Aoi Rokushō clash at one another, Aoi knocks the Uchiha unconscious and attempts to make him fall to his death by disconnecting the bridge. However, Sakura quickly rushes to his aid and manages to saves him. 'Part II' Itachi Pursuit Arc In episode 122, during Sakura's search for Sasuke, an extra scene is added. Sakura's seriousness caused Bisuke to tease her by saying "If you don't stop with those scary looks, you'll chase away all the guys". Sakura although angered about the teasing, she is then shown saddened and confirms that Sasuke and her weren't like that. Shiba then scolds Bisuke to stop teasing Sakura, however she still continues; "I just want Sasuke to know how I.. how everyone feels. We're all still waiting for him to come back.. That's all". Suddenly, Bisuke and Shiba catch Sasuke's scent and leads Sakura to a town. However, instead of finding Sasuke, they walk past Karin. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In episode 182, Team 7 are sent on a mission to stop a group of bandits located between Konoha and Suna, resulting in the two villages working together for the first time since the Invasion of Konoha. Sakura is shown fawning on how smart Sasuke is when he explained to the clueless Naruto about the reason why the two village are working together. In episode 189, Nekobaa hires Team 7 to gather the last paw on her Paw Encyclopaedia. When Tamaki gives Nekobaa the Paw Encyclopedia, she is shown blushing at Sasuke. Seeing this, the jealous Sakura asked Sasuke that he seems to know a lot about this mission. When the team gets their "spy gear" (Cat Ears) from the Elder, Nekobaa, Sasuke becomes disgusted once forced to wear it however though, the infatuated Sakura thinks to herself that Sasuke looked cute. Noticing this, Sasuke turns away to Naruto but soon gets annoyed with Naruto's idiotic choice of words. When Naruto finally gets to Sakura, she pounds him and runs off ahead with Sasuke. As the team finally arrives at the gateway of the temple, Naruto ruins their chance of entrance and the two run off together with Sasuke grabbing Sakura's hand. Sasuke then tells Sakura to go gather information and go to the temple. Sasuke who arrives first battles with the "Boss" and is soon injured. When Sakura finally arrives with Naruto, she rushes to the Uchiha's aid. The Uchiha quickly gets back on his feet and defeats the "Boss". In episode 194, Team 7 is on a mission to retrieve a stolen golden statue from a gang of thieves. During their discussion, Kakashi decides to split the group into two teams; Kakashi alone and Naruto with Sasuke and Sasuke. When Sasuke tells Kakashi to take Naruto with him, Sakura becomes excited. The excited Sakura then thinks to herself that Sasuke maybe wanted the two to have alone time. Sakura then admirably stares at Sasuke. An offended Naruto then yells at Sasuke and they begin to argue. Taking things the wrong way, a still "excited" Sakura begins thinking that Sasuke is probably being impatient because he wants to be with her so much. Seeing the team not getting along, Kakashi shocks the trio with his chidori. After being shock, they go back to the discussion. In the end of the episode, Sakura is shown holding onto Sasuke while thanking him. When Naruto later complained about being stuck with Sasuke, Sakura tells the two that the thing would most likely crumble and fall apart within two or three days. Annoyed and disappointed, Sakura begins laughing at the latter. Naruto then turns to Sasuke and says that he needs to go again. Telling Naruto to stop complaining, Naruto argues back that they already peed together, which both shocks and disgusts Sakura. The latter is then seen standing next to each other at a tree; Naruto trying to pull down his pants down with Sasuke preventing him. Sakura then stares at the two as they bicker, expressionless. Kage Summit Arc In episode 212, Sakura and some of Konoha 11 are on their way to the Kage Summit after learning of Sasuke's attack. Wanting to kill Sasuke herself rather than let Naruto take on that burden, Sakura knocks out her escorts and continues her search for him. Along the way, she remembers her days with Sasuke when they were on Team 7. She talks about how she liked him for his good looks and cool attitude, but she asks herself why she fell in love with him. She resolves to kill Sasuke herself in order to prevent him from starting a war among the nations. In episode 216, Sakura is saved by Naruto before Sasuke can stab her with her kunai. She is horrified that Sasuke came close to killing her if Naruto had not shown up. As Naruto tries to reason with him, Sasuke rejects Naruto's words and this angers Sakura, who scolds him for ignoring the lengths Naruto has gone to try and save him from darkness. Sasuke, however, ignores her and retorts he doesn't want her and Naruto to help him because he believes it's too late. In episode 222, Sakura learns about the upcoming war against the Akatsuki and she becomes worried about the possibility of fighting Sasuke. She is also worried about what will happen to Sasuke and Naruto if they battle, and if she will be able to save one or both of them. Paradise Life on a Boat Arc In episode 232, during the girls' gathering, the girls are talking about Naruto and the past, reminiscing about the first Chūnin Exams. Sakura is immediately shown to be depressed when Tenten mention about Sasuke. Tenten then said that she shouldn't say that name as Ino telling Sakura to come back. Seeing Hinata is upset about her not being appointed as the commander of the clan on the front-lines of the impending war, Tenten commented that now they have two people upset during their gathering. Sakura and Hinata then yell at Tenten, saying that they are not upset. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Arc In episode 306, Hinata is shown training with her cousin Neji, as her father, Hiashi had left the village on other duties. When Hinata took a walk the next day, she was called out by Sakura. Sakura rushes over and asks Hinata if she could join her at the firework display which is in honor of Tsunade becoming the Fifth Hokage. Sakura then confesses to Hinata that she was planning to sneak Sasuke out of the hospital and go to the firework display with him; just the two of them, but Naruto insisted on coming. Sakura then points at Naruto to Hinata, causing the Hyuuga to blush as she continues that if there is a partner for Naruto, she can have her alone time with Sasuke. Hinata continue blushing and fantasizes on what it would be like to go to a firework display with Naruto. This eventually causes her to run around in excitement. Hinata then runs back to Sakura, telling her that she is definitely coming. When Naruto and Sakura find out that Hinata had strained her eyesight during her training with Neji, they overhear Neji's conversation with the doctor about the Eye Medicine Plant which is fabled to grow in the Valley of Judgement. The latter then decide to accompany Neji to find the plant. During this, Sakura is thinking about her plan; to recover Hinata's eyesight so Hinata can come and have the chance to be with Naruto while she have the chance to be with Sasuke. However, in the end, the group fails. Later, during the firework display, Team 7 is seen watching the firework display together. Sakura then turns to Sasuke's direction and moves closer to him; eventually leaning against him. Naruto notices this and moves towards the group; leaning against Sakura and Sasuke. The latter is then pushed away by Sasuke, leading Sakura to punch Naruto. In episode 313, in a flashback, Sakura remembers when she first saw Sasuke during their days in the Academy. She walks around before she stops herself as she spots Sasuke, whom she watches as he takes to his lunch alone. Sasuke quickly turns around as he senses her presence and an embarrassed Sakura runs off, hiding behind a tree. Later in episode 314, when Ino complains to everyone of how Sasuke rejected her flowers, Sakura thinks to herself of how amazing the Yamanaka was, just by approaching the popular Uchiha. The latter then later giggles when the filler character; Yota teased how silly the "cool ''" boy looked with a bag full of flowers. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc In episode 434, in Tsunade's dream while under the Infinite Tsukiyomi, Sakura is attacked by underground veins and calls out to Sasuke. Sasuke uses his fireball justu to burn the veins, and Sakura runs to hug Sasuke and thank him. In episode 437, as a continuation of Tsunade's dream, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting to meet up with Team Asuma and Team Kurenai. Sakura questioned Sasuke why they shouldn't return to the village and asks him about their friends looking for their missing comrades. Sasuke replies a shinobi must put the importance of a mission above compassion for a comrade, which troubles Sakura. As they wait, Sasuke senses something amiss and goes to Sakura's side. They are then attacked by Sasori, who manages to injure Sasuke and poison him. As he becomes badly sick from the poison, he collapses in Sakura's arms and she is shown to deeply worry about him Later, in episode 438, Sakura holds Sasuke as he suffers in pain from the poison and Sakura looks angrily at Sasori for doing this to Sasuke. She fights him before he flees and she begins healing Sasuke and removes the poison. He asks her when she learned medical ninjutsu and she revealed she had been Tsunade's apprentice. Sasuke shows her appreciation for saving him. In episode 442, Sakura and Naruto find Sasuke training to enhance the Chidori, and Sakura offers him the lunch she made for him. However, Sasuke reacts with anger at seeing Naruto and rejects Sakura while lashing out at Naruto, leading to a clash between the two. Sakura tries to come between them and pleads with them to stop until Minato arrives and diffuses the situation. Enraged, Sasuke runs away and Sakura worries about him. She is later saddened upon learning Sasuke had transferred from Team 7 to the Konoha police force but resolves to continue her apprenticeship with Tsunade so she will not get left behind. Minato offers to transfer her to another team but Sakura refuses and she states her belief Sasuke will eventually change his mind about leaving. In episode 443, Sakura is shown to be worried about Sasuke after he returns to the village after three years and allows his police unit to use aggressive means on the villagers. In a conversation with Naruto about Sasuke getting dismissed from the police force, Sakura agrees that Sasuke is still welcomed back to their team and she still holds hope their team will come together again. In episode 444, Sakura overhears Kakashi informing Tsunade, Minato, and Hiruzen of Sasuke leaving the village to gain power from Orochimaru, and she is shown shocked and saddened before running off. She later meets up with her classmates to discuss Sasuke and they decide to bring him back in order to save him from becoming Orochimaru's next vessel. Before Naruto and Shikamaru head out, Sakura asks Naruto to bring Sasuke back, which Naruto vows to do. In episode 449, Sakura was dismayed when she learned Sasuke was suspected of joining the Akatsuki after killing Orochimaru. She joined with Naruto and their friends to find him before the rest of the nations could find out about this. She was later surprised when Sasuke arrived to help her, Naruto, and their friends to fight against the Akatsuki. As she joined the fight against Sasori and used her monstrous strength, Sasuke was impressed. Sasori explains he turned three of the Kage into puppets but lost so much military strength that he wanted to make up for this loss by seeking out Sasuke. This makes Sakura realize that Sasuke is innocent on the allegation he joined with the Akatsuki and turns to him for confirmation, but Sasuke tells her it doesn't matter. At the end of episode 450, Sasuke and Sakura are seen standing side-by-side and smiling as they pose for a photograph with their friends after Sasuke returns to Konoha. Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes After being teleported to Kaguya's lava dimension, Sakura is saved by Kakashi while Sasuke saves Naruto. When asked why he didn't save Sakura and Kakashi, Sasuke explains only him and Naruto can stop Kaguya and, in order to survive, the welfare of their comrades is unimportant. Also hearing Sasuke say he saved them from the Infinite Tsukuyomi because they were near Naruto makes Sakura sad. However when Naruto says this is a moment when the body moves on its own and Sasuke's expression seems to confirm this, Sakura is a bit relieved that Sasuke saved her out of instinct. Blank Period Prior to the start of Part I, a young Sakura told Ino that she liked Sasuke. After school one day, Sakura tries to tell Sasuke her feelings but Sasuke quickly rejected her because he didn't know her. An embarrassed Sakura then fled into the woods and began punching a tree to vent her frustration. In episode 484, when Kakashi announces he needs someone with powerful dojutsu to analyze the exploding humans, Sakura quickly looks at him. Kakashi, taking note of her reaction, praises her good observation. Sakura then blushes and waves her hands in embarrassment, stating she said nothing. A confused Naruto asks what is going on and Sakura punches him. As Kakashi decides to bring Sasuke back to the village, a smiling Sakura clasps her hands against her chest as Sasuke is then seen observing a forest from above a tree. Omakes *In the omake after episode 53, Naruto remembers the time Team 7 took their group picture. In the flashback, Naruto and Sasuke had an argument. As Kakashi stop the argument, Sakura looks at Sasuke and says that she is happy to be in the picture with him. Naruto then happily tells Sakura that he is happy to be in the picture with her too. Annoyed, Sakura asks Kakashi can they leave Naruto out. Naruto was shock after hearing those words from Sakura but then gets angry when Sasuke smirks. Naruto yells at Sasuke to stop laughing. Kakashi then stop the argument and team 7 take their group photo, ending the flashback. *During the omake in the beginning of episode 296, Mabui and Shikaku report the events that have transpired so far during the Fourth Shinobi World War. When they report the news about White Zetsu that attacked Sakura at the Logistical Support and Medical Division, Sakura began the news conference in order to get the data out about White Zetsu to Shikaku and Mabui. During the news conference, the paparazzi question Sakura about her rejection a shinobi who gave her a love letter by saying that she was in love with someone else. As the paparazzi keep questioning Sakura about who is the person she is on love with, Sakura becomes angry and hits the table then yells at the paparazzi that the question they are asking has nothing to do with the news conference. Movies 'Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow' While Team 7 is waiting for Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura talk about the movie they had just watched. When Sakura talks about her favorite actor; Michy, she quickly turns around and looks at Sasuke, reminding Sasuke that he was still her number one. Naruto then comments that Sakura had bad taste in men, to which she becomes angry towards. During their mission to protect Koyuki Kazahana, Sakura and Sasuke are shown working together throughout the movie. When the main protagonist is defeated, the Land of Spring is created. As the scene continues onward, Sasuke is shown watching the creation as he rests his head on Sakura's lap in the ending credits. 'Naruto Shippuden the Movie' When Sasuke was mentioned by Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto can be seen depressed. 'Naruto Shippuden the movie: Bonds' In the ending credits, Hinata is shown to be telling Sakura something, probably telling her about Sasuke. 'Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie' See more: SasuSaku (RtN) After arguing with her parents, an angry and annoyed Sakura runs away to a park. There, she meets up with Naruto and begins to complain about her parents. After seeing how he doesn't seem to understand her, she quickly becomes saddened and mentions the Uchiha; stating that he would had been able to understand her. When Sakura and Naruto are later sent into the Genjutsu World, they are shown shocked when they meet Sasuke Uchiha in the village; not knowing at the time that they were actually meeting his alternate self. After she meets the drastically different Uchiha, she is filled with joy when she finds that he returns the feelings she has for his alternate self. She soon finds herself enjoying the attention she gets from his alternate self and even accepts the rose he hands her; deciding that she wants to stay in the alternate world a little longer. However, she soon finds out that the alternate Uchiha does the same to every other girls and is left heartbroken. She finally realizes that the alternate Sasuke isn't the same Uchiha she fell in love with and decides that she wants to go back to her world. OVAs 'Find the Four-Leaf Red Clover' While waiting for both Kakashi and Naruto to arrive, Sasuke and Sakura are shown to finally have "alone time". Sakura soon begins to fantasize about having a romantic time with Sasuke, but before she could say anything to the Uchiha, she is interrupted by Naruto and Konohamaru. 'Mission : Protect the Waterfall Village! Team 7 is assigned a C-rank mission escorting a ninja named Shibuki to his home in Takigakure. Shibuki offers Team 7 a separate new mission of helping pick up trash outside the village. When Team 7 is about to leave after completing the clean up mission, a woman appears, informs them that the village is under attack and then passes out. Sasuke then commands Sakura to take the lady and the children somewhere safe. When they are ambushed by enemies, Sasuke fights them and Sakura is shown fawning over him after he defeated some of the enemies. '''Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den! When Naruto challenges Sasuke for a fight and was about to punch him, Sakura yelled at Naruto, "Don't you dare touch Sasuke-kun" and then slapped him. 'The Cross Roads' When the team was ambushed by a group of missing-nin and their leader, Kajika, Sasuke saves both Sakura and Naruto, kicking Naruto to a tree and grabbing Sakura and quickly protect her from the explosions. Afterwards, Sakura thanks Sasuke for saving her after she was captured. 'Gentle Breeze Chronicles the Film : Naruto, the Genie and the 3 Wishes 'ttebayo!!' After the discovery of a genie bottle, every member of Konoha 11 is shown to want the last wish that is available (excluding Hinata and Chōji). It is shown that Sakura's wish is to make Sasuke fall unconditionally in love with her and she bickers with Ino, who has the same wish as Sakura. At one point, Sakura fakes criticism to Naruto and Sasuke for fighting over the bottle and Sasuke falls for it until he realizes she was tricking them and she stole the bottle. As everyone turns against one another, Sakura and Sasuke work together to get Naruto to hand them the bottle. 'The Day Naruto Became Hokage' As Sakura watches Naruto's inauguration with Sarada, Sasuke is seen traveling in the desert dimension and notices Sakura's flak jacket during the end credits. Video Games In Naruto Shippuden:Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Generations, 3 and Revolution, Sakura and Ino gets the titled "Rivals in Love" when they put together as a team. However, when Karin is added as a team with Sakura and Ino, they gets the titled "Aiming for Sasuke". In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, when Sasuke (Part I), Sakura (Part I) and Ino (Part I) put together as a team, they gets the titled "Love Triangle". 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2' When Sakura is approached by a controlled Haku, Sasuke comes and takes her place and tells her to be careful. 'Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2' When the players plays Sakura fighting against Sasuke, Sakura blushes as she says, "be nice" to Sasuke, showing she likes him. 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Strom 3' There is a scene in Part I flashback where Sasuke leave Sakura. The title of this memory is called "Separation". 'Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3' Similar to the scene from the Kage Summit arc, Sakura goes after Sasuke after learning he is getting out of control and feigns loyalty for him to kill him. He orders her to kill Karin to prove herself to him, but when she hesitates, he tries striking her with Chidori. Sakura manages to avoid the attack while Sasuke vows to kill her and ignores her pleas to return home and to remember the laughter they shared with their friends. Sakura then fights Sasuke and, while she is devastated that he is no longer the person she once knew, he against tries to strike her with Chidori but she is saved by Kakashi, who orders Sakura to heal Karin. After healing Karin, sakura returns to the battlefield while Sasuke and Kakashi fight. She tries to stab Sasuke with a kunai but realizes she can't do it. Sasuke senses her, grabs her, and is about to kill her before she is saved by Kakashi. 'Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4' Adventure Mode In the battle against the Ten-Tails, Sakura and Sasuke work together along side with Naruto by using the Summoning Jutsu. Team 7 prepares to fight against Kaguya and Sasuke protectively puts his arm in front of Sakura, causing her to blush. Sasuke tells her to get back as he and Naruto prepare to attack. Although bothered by this, Sakura declares that she is strong as well and joins the fight, leading the team to use the Culminated Feelings: Wind Lightning Cherry Blossom Formation technique. When Sasuke and Naruto are about to leave for their final battle, Sakura becomes angry and saddened that Sasuke still refuses to return home and wants to start a revolution. She shouts at him that she can't do anything for him, despite how much she loves and cares for him, but she asks him to not run away again if he still has a spot in his heart for her. Sasuke turns to her and calls her annoying before knocking her unconscious with genjutsu. Kakashi tells Sasuke that Sakura only wanted to save him, despite his previous attempt on her life, and her loving him is torturing her. Although this affects him, Sasuke replies Sakura's love is from their failed past before leaving with Naruto. After Sasuke admits defeat and reconciles with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi find them at the Valley of the End, and Sakura goes to heal them. She is then seen crying and Sasuke smiles as Team 7 reunites for good. In the final story mode, Sasuke prepares to leave Konoha for a journey of redemption and explains to Sakura that he wants to see how the world works. Blushing, Sakura asks if she can come with him but he declines and explains she has nothing to do with his sins. He then pokes her on the forehead and smiles as he promises to see her again and thanks her. Sakura watches with tears as Sasuke leaves for his journey. Their daughter, Sarada, is later seen as she watches Boruto being chased by shinobi for defacing the Hokage Monument. Survival Mode Sasuke and Sakura are paired together in the Romantic Premonition Cup which contains the main couples of the Naruto universe. They are fought after ShikaTema and SaiIno and before NaruHina. Road to Boruto When Sarada asks Sasuke to train her, Sakura comes in and convinces Sasuke to agree and he simply responds by telling Sarada to follow him. Sakura smiles as she watches them leave for training. When Sakura is matched against Sarada and Boruto by the player, she hurts her back and Sasuke appears to check on them. He offers to carry her on his back and says he doesn't mind when she hesitates. Sakura says it's embarrassing in front of the children but gives in when Sasuke kneels down to let her on his back. When Sasuke and Sakura are matched against each other by the player and Sasuke wins, he tells Sakura he won't go easy on her. Rock Lee's Spring Time of Youth 'Manga/Anime' In the second part of episode 2, Lee writes a love letter to Sakura and puts it in her bag. He follows her throughout the village, waiting to see her reaction when she opens the letter, but sees another letter in her hand. Lee becomes saddened, thinking that another person had given her a love letter. He is approached by Naruto, who learns of the situation. Naruto becomes angry and the two wonder who could have written the letter and Sasuke comes to mind. In the first part of episode 5, Naruto shows off by performing Sexy Sakura Jutsu and shows Lee and Konohamaru how convincing it is. As Sakura passes by, she beats on them from annoyance. After beating them, Sakura begins to scold them about the Sexy Jutsu. Countering this, Konohamaru claims to Sakura that she didn't have any problems with the Sexy Man Jutsu that he used on Sakura by transforming into Sasuke the other day. This is then shown to cause her to blush out of embarrassment. In the second part of episode 19, Lee tells Tenten and Neji a love story that he made up to later deceive them with. This Love story was to show his love towards Sakura, though Sakura would later choose Sasuke over him, therefore shattering his heart: *''"Yes...she was beautiful. She appeared before me as if out of a dream and said she wanted an emerald more beautiful than the ocean. I spent all my saving to buy her an emerald that sparkled brighter than the seven seas. But then, she'd rather have a yellow diamond that shone brighter than the sun and left me for another man".'' In chapter 19 and in the second part of episode 47, Lee and his team wind up seeing Sasuke and meet his new comrades. Upon this reunion, Rock Lee questions why Sasuke was always so popular with girls. While asking this, he fantasizes about Sasuke being surrounded by girls; Sakura being shown to be one. Sasuke then arrogantly replies that he never cared about those kinds of things which make Lee go crazy in jealousy. In the anime, after Lee is shown to be defeated, he declares to Sasuke that he had make Sakura fallen for him which ironically Sasuke doesn't directly respond to, stating that he's wasting his time with Lee and his team. In chapter 25, Sakura's father, Kizashi finds a photo of Sasuke and Sakura. Thinking them to be an item, he becomes depressed, but is reassured by Naruto and Lee that the two were never so close. However, two shinobi pass by and Kizashi overhears them talking about a possible sighting of Sasuke. Thinking that Sakura and Sasuke had been meeting secretly, he decides to dress as Sasuke, planning to find out their relationship. Both Kizashi and Lee attempt to impersonate Sasuke, quickly followed by Naruto. Naruto transforms into Sasuke's Road to Ninja counterpart and uses a technique called Charasuke's Sexy Festival Technique, making Sakura faint. Upon waking, Kizashi admits to pretending to be Sasuke. Explaining to her father, Sakura tells him that the two had no relationship as a couple and that he was a rogue ninja who already left the village. Having flashbacks of when the Uchiha was still in Team 7, Sakura begins to confess that although she couldn't see him, she would always think of him as... but is quickly cut off by them who desperately tells her that they'll always be by her side. Pleased by their comments, she thanks them, but still angered by their latest actions and she then sends them flying. As the real Sasuke appears, she angrily punches him thinking he was another fake, leaving Sasuke confused. At home, Sakura complains to her mother, Mebuki. Mebuki laughs and tells her daughter that Kizashi can be a real moron. Realizing the late hour, Mebuki goes out searching for her husband and aproaches Sasuke. Remembering Sakura saying that Kizashi dressed up as Sasuke, Mebuki mistakens Sasuke as Kizashi and grabs him, dragging him to her home. In chapter 32, Lee tells Tenten his plan of making Sakura fall in love with him by using an idea called "'round the corner and bam", which he planned to bump into Sakura at the round corner. Naruto, who also has a crush on Sakura, wanted to do the same thing that Lee planned to do but they went over board and accidentally sent her flying to Sasuke, which makes her bump onto Sasuke instead. At the Konoha Academy, Kiba meet Hinata, Sakura and Ino when he was ready to prank on Naruto by putting a dog shit at the place where Naruto always passes through and Hinata then told Kiba that Sakura and Ino are waiting for someone. Sakura and Ino can be seen very eager on waiting for that someone and that someone is reveal to be Uchiha Sasuke. When Sasuke came, he stepped in the dog shit without notices and acts cool in front of Sakura and Ino but got angry with Kiba when he notice it, telling Kiba angrily that he is an avenger. When the girls got kidnapped by Orochimaru and his gang, Naruto and Lee try to save them. Sakura then heard Sasuke's voice when Sasuke and his friends came to help Naruto and Lee. After everyone defeats Orochimaru and his gang, Sakura hug Sasuke and thank him. In chapter 33, Lee whispers a sentence to Sasuke, who has amnesia. Repeating the sentence, Sasuke says, "Sakura-chan, what color are your panties?" 'SD Omakes' In the omake titled "Sasuke SD", Lee forces Sasuke to put on a female's underclothes. Meanwhile, Sakura can be seen taking a walk and sees Sasuke wearing the female's underclothes. Then, Sasuke is seen speechless when he sees Sakura with a shocked expression. Later, Sasuke wakes up and realize that it was all just a dream, but yet still cursing himself that it was a nightmare. In the ‘’’Road to Ninja omake’’’, Naruto and Sakura walk around the genjutsu world and note everyone's different personalities. The two decide to eat at Ichiraku Ramen and Sasuke's alternate self can be seen flirting with a blushing Sakura. Sakura mentions him to be the best and soon faints when he inches closer to her. In the ‘’’Boruto SD’’’, Boruto asks Sasuke to be his teacher but when Sasuke refuses, Boruto uses the Sexy Jutsu to transform into Sakura wearing nothing but an apron. To Sarada’s shock, Sasuke declares Boruto passed and offers him tips to improve his harem technique. In a subsequent chapter, Sasuke does chores around the house so Sakura doesn’t have to, and she is very delighted. SasuSaku in Pop Culture 'Media' *In January 2015, there was a SasuSaku event in Japan. *In 2015, Japan Animate Store has a six-month campaign where they use anime couples each month to promote Naruto merchandise. SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, ChouKarui, and AsuKure are the six of Naruto couples being used to promote Naruto merchandise at Japan Animate Store around that time. *In the Animega Limited Store in 2015 from June 4th to August 10th featured Naruto Shippuden, The Last: Naruto the Movie, and Naruto Live Spectacle merchandises. Upon entering the shop you are greeted with the standees of The Last: SasuSaku along with NaruHina. There are also SasuSaku life sized forms along with the of Team 7 located at the corners of the shop. Along with the Last: SasuSaku standees, their Shippuden versions are also shown. **Following this, their child Sarada was later added to their Shippuden standees. *There is a SasuSaku event in March 2017 celebrating Sasuke and Sakura's wedding in Japan. The event will sells some SasuSaku merchandise and novels at the price of 3300 yen (if buy in full set). 'Books, Comics, Manga and Magazines' *Sasuke and Sakura's relationship chart can be found in a Chinese magazine titled, "Official Animation Book" in page 29 and 33. It is shown in Sakura's relationship chart that Sakura likes Sasuke. In Sasuke's relationship chart, unlike Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka, there is a question mark shown above Sakura indicate either Sasuke's feeling for Sakura is unknown or Sasuke does not know his feeling about Sakura. *In an edition of Otomedia magazine, the couples of the Naruto series had a section suggesting what made them all such harmonious couples. For Sakura and Sasuke, it was stated their mutual feelings are strengthened despite being separated (by location). Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Sakura Category:Konoha couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Akatsuki+Konoha